Never Let This Go
by Bedroom Dancing
Summary: When Dumbledore gives 7th year Lily Evans her own Pensieve, an old posession of her late mum, she and her longterm boyfriend James Potter find some hilarity in reliving the memories of how they went from hate at eleven years old to love at seventeen.
1. Slurred Intentions

Never Let This Go   
By Bedroom Dancing

**A/N**: Hey everyone! I just wanted to make a Lily/James smut fic; so here it is. This chapter just contains an intense hookup, nothing rated M yet, but just to be safe that's what I'll put it as. But there wil be more lemons and such as we go on. So enjoy!

* * *

James took another long swig of Butterbeer, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robes. He gazed around the room, visions of festivity and frivolity blurred by a drunken stupor. Confetti continued to fall steadily from the ceiling, lodging itself in the untidy locks of James' ravenous hair. He felt a light tap on his shoulder. 

"You were amazing! The way you caught the little snitchy like... Yay!" A fit redhead girl slurred loudly, and set off into a spasm of giggles.

A lopsided grin spread across James' lips. "Why thank you, Lily darling. I do try!"

"Oi, Prongs! Get over here and come chug this like a man!" James swiveled around, gripping a table for support, to look at his best mate. Sirius stood clutching 2 large tankards of a red, steaming drink.

"Firewhiskey!" James whooped, pumping his fist in the air. "Lily, I'll be right back, I swear," he waved jovially at her before making a crooked beeline across the crowded common room. As he stumbled through the mass of Gryffindors, he occasionally got a pat on the back, a drunken serenade, or a sloppy kiss on the cheek for congratulations.

_The best thing about winning the Quidditch cup_, James mentally noted, _is the partying_.

Sirius shoved a tankard at James and held his own up in the air.

"_Sonorus_," Sirius pointed his wand at his throat, slurring the incantation. "Excuse me everyone," his magically magnified voice warbled across the common room. "Let's have a toast to Jamesie boy over here... and the rest of the team, we're bloody amazing! NOW LET'S PARTY S'MORE!"

Every conscious person in the common room cheered loudly, a few dancing up and down in joy, and drinks were downed to honor the eloquent and tastefully written toast.

"I'm totally letting you make a speech at my wedding, mate," James snorted with laughter and Sirius muttered the countercurse, stowing his wand back under his belt loop.

"Oh man, good times... Now let's drink and stuff! I WANNA GET PISSED!" Sirius laughed, and in front of the swarming throng of onlookers, tilted back his tankard and began to chug. James hastened to follow in suit, slopping gracious amounts of burning liquid down the front of his robes.

After polishing off the Firewhiskey, Sirius dropped the empty tankard down to the carpeted floor. Remus stepped forward and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "You okay muffin?" he asked feverently.

Sirius nodded and hiccuped loudly. "I think... I think we should go upstairs Moony," he managed to slur.

Remus wrapped and arm around Sirius' waist and dragged him towards the stone staircase, which the duo somehow managed to stumble up. James noted how they couldn't even wait to get to a bed before clawing at each others clothes, fiercely snogging on every step they ascended.

James laughed out loud, falling back into a seat by the fireplace. Lily sauntered across the common room and perched herself on the arm of the chair.

"Jaaames," Lily trilled. "I found you!"

"Was I hiding?" James furrowed his brow, sounding as serious as someone in his condition could manage. He reached out an arm to wrap around Lily's waist.

"Yes, silly goose, we're playing hide and seek," she replied. "Now close your eyes and count!"

James, grinning like an idiot, clapped his hands over his eyes. "One, two, three... umm... Four, six, five, eight, twelve," he slurred, peeking curiously through the gaps between his fingers. He watched as Lily stumbled around the common room, weaving through the clusters of drunken students, before finally disappearing into the linen closet.

"Hahaha oh man Potter, you're so... Oh my gosh, so chill," a blonde underclassmen clutched his bottle of Butterbeer, clapping James on the back as he meandered by.

James gave him a thumbs up and a wink before yanking open the wooden door of the closet, falling inside.

"You're so good at this game!" Lily gasped as James came tumbling into the linen closet. He tugged the door shut, and the thin strip of light illuminating the space disappeared. "Whoa, it's dark in here again! What if some-"

But whatever Lily was rambling about got cut off as James pushed her up against a wall, capturing her parted lips in a wet kiss.

Lily roughly kissed him back, feeling her back sliding against the wall as the duo went crashing down onto the thinly carpeted floor.

"Ow," Lily giggled as they hit the ground. She knelt in between James' legs, which were spread and bent at the knees. Needless to say, the two of them were quite constricted into the tight space.

"Oh man!" James exclaimed.

"Owies owies," Lily continued to trill, rubbing her knees.

"Oi, Lilyflower, where does it hurt?" James cooed romantically, reaching an arm out to cup her chin in his hand. "I can kiss it better!"

She just continued giggling. "All... OVER!" Lily gasped through a fit of laughter, the back of her head crashing against the wall.

James leaned forward, placing a peck on her cheek and running his fingers through her long, red hair. He continued press his lips against her her soft skin, leaving a trail of sucky kisses from her jawbone down her neck. He hastened to undo the top buttons of Lily's uniform shirt, kissing lower and lower as fast as he could get inside her clothes.

The closet door slowly creaked open, bright light flooding into the small space. James blinked and screwed up his eyes, trying to see what the bloody hell was going on. Lily gasped loudly and tugged her unbuttoned uniform shirt over her exposed bra.

"Oh, sorry guys," Peter smiled wryly. "Just thought I'd let you two know that McGonagall's headed this way to break up the party. I checked the map."

"NO SOBER PEOPLE ALLOWED IN MY BEDROOM!" Lily yelled in retort, hiccuping loudly before she reached up and gripped the door, slamming it shut.

"Nice one, Lily," James sighed happily, withdrawing his wand from his pocket. "_Colloportus_," he whispered, sealing the door. "Now where were we, darling?"

Lily rubbed her chin. "I dunno, I think we were about to shag in this closet. And if we weren't... Well... It's not a bad idea!"

James felt Lily climb back on top of him and press her lips onto his, and he couldn't help but laugh into her kiss. He slid his tongue into her sweet mouth, and Lily massaged it with her own. Moaning softly, Lily nibbled on his lower lip, which made James' toes curl.

"I love you," he whispered softly into her ear, breaking off the kiss. Their fingers laced together, and James drew small circles across Lily's hand with his thumb.

"I love you too," Lily replied breathlessly. She lifted the pair of hands, pressing James' palm against the upper exposed portion of her left breast. Lily's bra had lace etching on it. James loved lace.

Within 10 more minutes of heated snogging, Lily was up against the wall again, completely topless, and James had his own half-naked body pressed right up against her. Lily ran her hands across James' strong shoulders down his solid chest, her fingertips ghosting his lower back. Their kissing became hotter still, tongues swirling in a blissful rush of passion.

Lily's fingers lingered on the waistband of his striped boxers, whereas James' hands wandered over every exposed inch skin he could reach. He cupped one of Lily's breasts with one hand, and the other worked slowly up her skirt, caressing the soft skin on her thigh.

"Hmmhposh," Lily mumbled, wriggling away from James' grip. He reset his hands on her hips and broke off the kiss.

Lily wiped her brow with the back of her hand and spoke wearily, "What about... babies and such?"

"Teenage birds only get preggers in films," James replied matter-of-factly, his speech still as slurred as ever.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then."

James gasped audibly as Lily firmly grasped onto the sweet spot in the region south of his belly button.

* * *

**A/N**: Woohoo! Like I said, this is only the beginning of what will surely be a very hot fic. So review and look for updates! Thankiess. 


	2. Top of the World

**A/N:** Sorry kids, I'm sick of writing 'Lily and James fall in love' stories. So this is going to have a drastically different spin. But, yes, there's fluff and drama and sex and all that good stuff. Oi, just read it :)

* * *

"_Lumos_," a raspy female voice sounded. A bright light erupted from the tip of her wand, illuminating the two entangled bodies sprawled out on the floor of the linen closet.

"James," Lily murmured softly, feeling his deep breaths tickling the back of her neck. "We need to get up, c'mon..."

James Potter blinked open his playful brown eyes. Yawning loudly, he made to stretch his arms, but couldn't wriggle too far out of his curving, spooned position with Lily. "W-wotcher?" he stammered.

"We're in the closet," Lily replied, rubbing her head. "And I feel like I've been stampeded on by a bloody Hippogriff."

A smile crept upon James' lips. "Little Miss Evans has her first hangover."

She womped him playfully over the head with her wand arm. "This is _not_ my first hangover and you know it Potter."

"Oi, I remember alright," James grinned broadly and patted gently on Lily's bare stomach.

A slight flush crept into Lily's cheeks. "Oh sod you. I wonder what time it is..."

"Let's skive off classes today!" James proclaimed, rolling on top of Lily and pinning her down.

Lily groaned, sharp pains shooting through her head. "Maybe we should, I feel like shit."

"I know what'll make you feel better," James sat up, rummaging through the pile of crumpled clothes. He unearthed Lily's bra, and jokingly slipped the straps up onto his shoulders.

She rolled her eyes and snatched away the bra, flipping her long waves of auburn hair off of her bare chest. "And what is that?" She slid on the bra and reached for her wrinkled white shirt.

"Just put your clothes back on and I'll take you there, darling," James grinned. "Whoa, I never though I'd tell you to put them on..."

* * *

Lily smiled as James locked his hand around hers, intertwining their fingers in the middle of the table.

"How classy, Potter, shag a lady and treat her to coffee the next morning," Lily spoke softly.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Of course, Lilyflower," he purred, stirring his coffee with his left. "So wanna head back to my dorm after this? Classes shouldn't be over for a few more hours, so we have some time to ourselves."

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, James, I can't. We already missed Transfiguration..."

"C'mon, how many people do you think actually got up this morning?" James asked incredulously. "You saw that party!"

"And you actually remembered it," Lily replied shortly.

James smirked into his coffee, then rearranged his facial expression to a more pathetic one. "Come on Lily!"

"No, we have N.E.W.T.s in a month," said Lily firmly. "We can do that after we've finished exams."

James pouted cutely, but Lily shook her head defiantly. "I'm going to Herbology, and you should come too."

A frown etching itself on James' lips, he racked his brain for more words of persuasion.

"Can I get you kids anything else?" The pudgy coffee shop owner, Madame Puddifoot, ambled over to their table.

"No thanks," James said, letting go of Lily's hand to dig around in his pockets for some gold. "We're just leaving."

Madame Puddifoot scooped up the change James handed her, and he took Lily's hand again. "If it is learning you wish, then consider me your own personal tutor," he whispered seductively in her ear. His thumb rubbed small circles on the back of Lily's hand.

She couldn't help but let a small grin etch itself on her lips as she moved with James towards the exit of the tea shop. "Seriously, it's cute of you to want to show me a good time, but I need to go to class."

"Fine," James sighed defeatedly, but there was a twinkle in his playful brown eyes.

* * *

"You never give up, do you?"

James stood blocking the portrait hole, shaking his head.

"I have a surprise!"

"If it's anything like the surprise you had last time, I want nothing of it," Lily replied crossly. She was slowly becoming a bit sour.

"I swear it isn't," James bit his lower lip to refrain from laughing. "Please, just give me like, 30 minutes!"

Lily glanced down at her watch. "Okay... But you'd better snag me some food from the kitchens later if this cuts into lunch."

"I will, I swear!" James grinned victoriously, linking his arm in hers. Together, they headed up the spiral staircase.

Outside the door, James pinned her against the wall with surprisingly gentle force, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I told you already, we're not having sex again," said Lily lamely once he had drawn away.

James just gazed into her eyes, gently brushing his hand across her cheek. "I really do love you, you know."

"I love you too," Lily replied earnestly. She felt easily overpowered by his extremely charming looks, especially when he flaunted them 5 inches apart from her face. She loved the way his glasses perfectly framed the soft curve of his cheekbones. James' mop of untidy black hair was as rumpled as usual, and a few of the messy strands fell onto his face.

James cleared his throat, breaking Lily out of her trance. She flushed slightly pink, having been caught oogling. "But- we're not having sex again," Lily recovered swiftly.

Rolling his eyes, James reached for the doorknob of the seventh year dorms.

"Oh, hello," Sirius sat on Remus' bed, the two of them hunched over a Wizard's Chess game. Peter was slouched against the wall, prodding a tattered sheaf of parchment with his wand. James' fourth roommate, Gideon Prewett, was at a small desk scribbling an essay.

James and Lily stood frozen on the spot, and he slowly released his grip on her waist. "Hey, guys! Erm, do you know what... Today is?"

"Nope," Remus shook his head, grimacing as his night was assailed by Sirius' queen. "But they canceled Herbology today because Sprout's mum died and she took off. We've got a free period for the next two weeks."

Lily breathed a slight sigh of relief. At least she wasn't missing too much work...

James, however, frowned. "Lily, we're taking a walk," he said quickly.

"To where?" She asked, but James was already whisking Lily away again, holding her hand fast in his own.

"Have fun, you two," Sirius called out, grinning knowingly as Lily and James took the stairs two at a time.

* * *

"Honestly, you're acting weird," Lily said breathlessly, jogging down the hall to keep up with James' stride. "What's the bloody deal?" 

"What? You don't enjoy a good workout?" James replied, tugging her down a corridor on the left.

Lily didn't muster the strength to reply, she just panted and struggled to keep up.

An underclassmen patrolling the corridors shuffled out of the way to avoid a collision.

"Hey Evans, Potter," he straightened up, adjusting his Prefects badge.

Lily turned to wave at him, but her train of red hair whipped around the corner as she was led down an adjacent corridor.

"We're here!" James abruptly stopped. He dropped Lily's hand and began to pace back and forth in front of a blank patch of wall, brow furrowed in thought.

"Seriously, James, are you feeling okay? Maybe you ate something bad," Lily leaned up against the opposite wall, catching her breath.

James didn't reply, he just kept pacing. To Lily's shock, an oak paneled door popped up on the blank wall on his third pass. The raven haired boy grinned at her surprise.

"What the hell?" Lily stared at the door dumbfoundedly, but James caught her around the waist and led her into the new room.

"It's a room that basically turns into whatever you want it to," James said simply.

"So you wished it here," Lily replied. She admired the small room, decorated much in the style of Gryffindor common room. James nodded, and took a seat next to her on a velour-upholstered couch.

"Do you remember when I kissed you last year?" James asked, the words rushing out of his mouth. Lily looked at him oddly, nodding, and he continued on.

"_Blimey_, Lily, it's the anniversary of our first kiss!"

Lily raised her eyebrows, gasping, "It is?"

Nodding excitedly, James pulled a small, hastily wrapped package out of the pocket of his robes.

"Wow, it's so... Unlike you to remember something like this," Lily said softly, snuggling up to James on the couch. She grinned and began to pick at the wrapping paper, feeling him rest an arm across her shoulders.

Words failed Lily as she ran her fingers across the shining silver bracelet lying in the palm of her hand. "It's so pretty... Did you pick it out all by yourself?"

James grinned, reaching out to fasten it around Lily's wrist. "Actually, I did."

Lily turned around and leaned into him, their lips locking briefly. "Well, I love it, so much," she said breathlessly, her hand running through his rumpled mop of hair.

"Well I love you so much," he replied, nuzzling his nose against hers. She laughed inwardly at how damn corny he could be, and their lips locked once again.

* * *

**A/N:** Snargle, FLUFF. I swear _on my life_ the action will be back next update (which I'm halfway done writing!). 

And, as an afterthought, **I'd really appreciate it if anyone would like to beta either of my In-Progress fics, a Remus/Sirius or this on**e. Dayum, sorry for the long Author's Note. Now review like good minions.


	3. Her Enchanted Garden

**A/N:** YAY an update. I'm terribly sorry it took so long, I promise it'll never be so bad again. And thanks for all the offers, I've settled on a beta and she's been amazing with helping me with my writing.

* * *

"So Lily actually missed part of Potions!"

Jams nodded and stretched his arms high above his head, stifling a yawn before resuming the plotting of points on his star chart. "And she went mad over the bracelet," he said.

"Well we know Remmy has the best taste," Sirius chuckled, pulling the sandy-blonde haired boy into a tight hug from behind.

The four Marauders sat on James' bed after a long day of classes, still in somewhat of recovery mode after the incident the night before.

"Oh man, you missed McGonagall," Peter chattered. "She actually blamed Longbottom for the party because Mrs. Norris sniffed him out stumbling down the hallway at 3 am. Had a fit in front of the whole class."

James chuckled. "What did she think about the absence of her star pupil?"

"Probably not that she was getting the time in the Room of Requirement," Remus answered, leaning forward to fix a point on James' chart. "And the moon passes in waxing crescent phase on the 16th. I should know."

"I don't even know why I still take Astronomy," James grumbled at his assignment. "... Oh yeah," he grinned, visions of Lily filling his mind.

"So what are you going to do when school's over?" Sirius asked James. "Get married or something?"

Shrugging, James replied, "I dunno. I mean, it's a possibility, but she'll probably whine about being 'too young' or something."

"You never know." Remus looked pensive. "I mean, Voldemort seems to be doing in a lot of people lately, including her parents..."

"Yeah let's all go get hitched before we die," Peter replied. Remus rolled his eyes.

* * *

Lily sat cross-legged on her bed early Saturday morning, absentmindedly flipping through her _Advanced Charms_ textbook, trying to memorize as many incantations as her saturated brain would allow. Pausing momentarily to glance down at the silver bracelet dangling around her wrist, she smiled. 

"Come in," Lily's roommate called out in response to the loud rapping on the dormitory door. "Oh, it's you again."

"Nice to see you too, Alice," replied James, slipping into the room. As usual, he was grinning widely and ruffling up his untidy mop of hair.

Alice sat up in bed, yawning. "How the bloody hell do you manage to get up the staircase, anyway?"

"I have my ways," James replied simply, crossing the room to give Lily a gentle peck on the lips. She flushed slightly red, attempting to tuck a few loose strands of wild, red hair into her ponytail. "Good morning, Lilyflower," he said sweetly, sitting on the edge of her mattress.

"Good morning to you too. What are you doing up here?" Lily asked, setting aside her textbook.

"I just came for a visit," James replied. "I also snagged you some breakfast, since I figured you'd be studying too hard to get a bite to eat."

"Oh, thanks. I was actually in the mood for French Toast," Lily smiled, accepting the napkin full of food.

Alice rolled her eyes as the duo engaged in another brief lip-lock.

"By the way, you'll never guess what Dumbledore gave me last night," Lily said brightly, stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth as she leaned over and began to shift aside a couple notebooks in the drawer of her scrutinizingly clean bedside table.

James studied the silver bowl Lily held in her hands. "Is that... A pensieve?"

"It was one of my mom's old things," Lily replied.

"I never knew your mum had one, they're pretty rare," James studied the intricate drawings carved into the stone of the pensieve.

Lily sighed, "Well there were a lot of things I never got to know about her."

A moment of awkwardness washed over the room. Nobody was really too sure how exactly to tackle the subjects of recently deceased relatives. Thankfully, Lily spoke up again,

"Shame there weren't many memories in it," she spoke, swirling her wand around the vapory mist lurking in the shallow basin. "Most of them are mine."

"And most of those have a little something to do with you," Alice piped up.

James raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Lily, who merely chuckled in response.

"Yes, yes, there are quite a bit of them about you," she admitted.

"Well, let's see... D'you have the one of that day when me and Sirius set the Slytherin table on fire? That was funny."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Does that seem like anything I'd ever forget?"

"Show him the one of when you guys first met," Alice suggested.

A faint smile crossed Lily's lips, and she stirred through the contents of the pensieve. "Oh yeah, that's a good one."

James rested a hand on top of Lily's, peering into the memories. "You coming with?"

Alice shook her head. "Nah, you two lovebirds have fun."

Lily leaned into the pensive, clutching onto James as the duo fell down into the swirling memories.

* * *

"Look, it's you. I forgot you had those braces."

James rubbed his chin, and Lily just gazed fondly over at the eleven-year-old version of herself. Se was sitting in an empty train compartment on the Hogwart's Express, gazing out the window at the pastures and mountains that passed by in blurs.

"How could I ever wear my hair in a bob?" Lily chuckled.

"I used to really think that bob was hot," James replied, nudging Lily with his elbow. Then another voice spoke, a squeakier, younger version of the James who was wrapping his arm around Lily.

"Hey you!"

Eleven-year-old Lily whipped around. "Me?"

"Yeah! Do you know any magic?" James asked, ruffling up his already messy black hair. He stood blocking the ajar doorway of the compartment. "Cause I do."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "You're not supposed to do magic until we're at school!"

Present-day James brushed aside a long tendril of hair, whispering into Lily's ear, "See? You've always had a fascination with rules."

Straightening the glasses that seemed a bit too big for his face, little James replied, "Well I learned anyway. I can make flowers."

"And you always had a certain disregard for the rules," present-day Lily responded, almost exactly quoting Professor McGonagall.

But Lily's eleven-year old form seemed positively joyous. "My name is Lily. Can you make me a Lily?" the young girl replied. "I've never seen anyone make one!"

"Sure! _Orchideous_!" James flicked his brand new wand, and a single flowed popped out of the end. Lily reached out to snag the flower as it drifted towards the ground.

"Ooh it's pretty!" Lily fondly held the flower in the palm of her hand.

But James couldn't stop there. "No, wait! I can make more!" he puffed up his chest. "Just lemme think... What was that spell... Oh yeah! _Morpheautus_!"

The spell hit Lily on the crown of the head as she ducked away from the jet of white light. "Hey! What'd you do that for?"

But James couldn't manage a reply, as he was already doubled over in laughter, a few tears of hysteria rolling down his cheeks. "Your hair!" he wheezed.

Lily leaned over and had a good look at herself in the reflective plexiglas window, seeing a little garden of flowers budding at the roots of her hair. Orange lillies bloomed across her entire head, stems entangling themselves in Lily's fine red hair.

"YOU! Ahh! I'm telling a prefect!" Lily cried out, hands fumbling around atop her head as she staggered out of the compartment. James continued to laugh, leaning against the wall and wiping tears from his eyes.

The fully grown version of Lily tugged on James' forearm, and they rose up into the sky, the scene disappearing beneath them.

The duo were both suppressing laughter as they returned to 1977, flopping out across Lily's bed.

"Oh god, you gave me dirty looks for the rest of first year after that," James sat up, chuckling.

"Then you gave me more reasons to give you dirty looks," Lily responded, carefully lifting the pensieve back into the drawer. "But now, since Alice seems to be gone-"

"-I'll make you a whole garden!" James declared, flicking his wand so that Lily's entire four-poster became overgrown with with springy green grass and countless roses.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Some things never change."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta for the Lily's hair idea:D she's creative like that.

_Also_, I know most of you are L/J fans, but for those who don't mind extremely mild R/S, I have a fic that I literally pour my soul into writing. I'd appreciate it if you checked that out, too.


End file.
